


let me be your friend (baby, let me in)

by milkymarshmallow



Category: Gaia Online
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, but it's better than nothing, hides head in hands, well i guess it's not technically a confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 09:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10487778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkymarshmallow/pseuds/milkymarshmallow
Summary: Every day, she would come into the shop to see him, and he didn't understand why.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so in case you couldn't tell from the character tags, IT'S PK FLASH HERE TO RUIN YOUR CATEGORIES!!
> 
> i've been on a big kick for this pairing thanks to my art request thread and agate grant, so, uh... here goes nothing, i guess. i didn't feel comfortable with publishing the AU i've been cultivating, so have some fluff instead. you like that right? RIGHT

Every day, she would come into the shop to see him, and he didn't understand why.  
  
Cygnus didn't know who 'she' was, only what she looked like -- a short, pale young woman with long, ivory hair (which was never seen without some sort of decoration in it,) polished white horns and a long pointed tail to match. But what he found most compelling about her were her eyes; deep violet like his own skin, but with a playful sort of sparkle that almost seemed to intensify whenever he was around.  
  
Sometimes, she'd actually stick around to buy something. Usually she'd go for something brightly-colored, something cozy -- bonus points if it was both -- but more often than not, she would more than likely glance around at the day's offerings, find nothing she desired, then make a beeline straight for him to attempt conversation. Sometimes, she'd ramble off into tangents while he just sat and nodded along, and sometimes she'd try to engage him more directly but would only receive small, non-committal answers in response.  
  
Then, like always, she would bid him goodbye and dash out from the shop, looking slightly flustered. That was the strangest part, that she never seemed to stick around for long.  
  
He'd be lying to himself if he'd said he wasn't curious as to why.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Like clockwork, she arrived the next afternoon, clad in a yellow hair bow and shirtdress that almost seemed radiant compared to her more subdued peers surrounding the shop. Cygnus had made sure that Jet would be out of the way by bribing him with ice cream and video games while he tended the front, but now he was waiting for her to find an excuse to come closer.  
  
The crowd eventually dissipated, and they were the only two left. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye, smiling knowingly, a soft pink flush blossoming across her freckled cheeks.  
  
It was now or never.  
  
"I've gotta ask you," he said, his words cutting through the air like an arrow seeking its target. "Why do you always come in here to talk to me? Am I _that_ interesting to you that it makes you want to come in every day?"  
  
Her eyes widened in surprise -- this was possibly the most direct he'd been since she'd started visiting him. Laughing nervously, she scratched the back of her head. "Well, yeah. I thought that was pretty obvious?"  
  
"But why me?" he asked, gazing into her eyes to seek some kind of answer. "This is a big place. There's bound to be so many other people here that're probably more fascinating than I am... but you still come to me?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I?" she replied softly, walking over to where he was; only the shop counter separated her from moving in even closer, like she longed to do. "I've admired you for the longest time, long before you became a shopkeeper here... I was dreaming of when I'd finally be able to see you again, and now I get to do it on a regular basis! But..."  
  
Cygnus blinked, suddenly feeling perplexed and maybe even a bit flustered himself. "But--?"  
  
She buried her face in her hands, trying to conceal her rapidly-reddening face. "...I don't know! All this time, I've been trying to work out the words to say but then I come in and see you and I get all stupid. So that's why all I can do is make small talk, I guess. Ugh, I'm so dumb." Sighing, she peered out from behind her fingers to look at him, then averted her gaze again when she saw his puzzled expression.  
  
"I don't think you're _dumb_ , I just... don't see why you think I'm so great. I won't judge if you tell me, promise," he said.  
  
She finally brought her hands down from her face, her dark violet eyes wide and arresting. "Way back when you and your friends visited Gaia to help Saiph out, I was... intrigued by you, I guess you could say? And like... I know he was supposed to be the lonely one, but I feel like I felt that vibe from you most of all. And I couldn't stop thinking about it."  
  
_How was she able to tell that?_ Cygnus wondered. Yes, he remembered that day and how many other Gaians had flocked to them all, but he never would have guessed _he_ , of all the known beings in the galaxy, would have the most profound effect on someone like he did. "So... what happened after that?"  
  
"I tried finding you in my telescope after you all left, but I could never seem to see you again. I kept wondering... I wanted to show you that there was more to the world than when it would be destroyed, and all that. I wanted to see the you behind the pessimist attitude, and maybe..." She turned away, cheeks flushed once more and her gaze becoming shyer.  
  
He watched her intently, the realization of her words setting in. "...I think I see where you're going with this."  
  
"Y-you do?"  
  
"Well... I guess I still think it's strange that someone wants to be invested so deeply in me like _that_ ," he replied. "But I can tell that your intentions are good, at least. And hey... maybe you're right. Maybe there _is_ more to the world that I'm not seeing."  
  
She tilted her head. "So... that means you and I..."  
  
"Whoa, let's not overthink what we are or aren't just yet," Cygnus interrupted, giving her an amused smirk. "Besides, I don't even know your name."  
  
"Oh! Uh -- it's Flash," she said, giggling a bit. "Sorry. Guess I should've mentioned it when we first met, huh?"  
  
"It's fine. ...y'know, maybe, after I'm done with work here, you and I could hang out for a little while? I'm kind of... curious to know what more there is out there. I wouldn't mind if someone like _you_ showed me."  
  
Flash's heart skipped a beat (or twenty, judging by how wide her eyes became when he offered) and her excitement lit up her face. "I'd love to! Just tell me when and where you want to go!"  
  
Cygnus smiled, in spite of himself; her enthusiasm was practically infectious. The two of them exchanged information, and she dashed out of the shop -- retrieving a skateboard to ride on, which he had no idea where it came from -- to bide her time until their meetup. Just in time, too, as a pair of new customers entered and he had to turn his attention to them now.  
  
But now, with thoughts of Flash pervading his mind, he couldn't wait until he was done.


End file.
